There is a need for improving the construction of switch assemblies of various electronic devices. Specifically, there is a need for reducing the size of switch assemblies of various electronic devices.
Some known electronic devices (e.g., MP3 players and portable telephones) include at least one input component that allows a user to manipulate the function of the device, at least one output component that provides the user with valuable device generated information, and a protective housing that at least partially encloses the input and output components. Some known input components are conventional switch assemblies that may include a switch (e.g., a dome switch) affixed to a support plate by an adhesive. The adhesive typically is layered over the switch and adhered to the top of the support plate surrounding the switch. Switch manufacturers typically specify a minimum adhesion border around the switch needed for proper adhesion of the adhesive to the top of the support plate.
However, as electronic devices become smaller, the size of the switch assemblies also may need to be reduced. In conventional switch assemblies, the reduction in the size of the assemblies can be limited, at least in part, by the minimum adhesion border specified by the switch manufacturers.
Accordingly, what is needed are apparatus and methods for reducing the size of switch assemblies while limiting the need for adhesion borders.